Key's, Magic, and Dragons Oh My!
by NiraDracoriaTheRanger
Summary: When Lucy is cut off from her guild and friends, she finds herself in the middle of no where! What will she do when she finds an injured, but handsome, stranger of the middle of said nowhere? What will happen when she meets the five strongest people on the face of the planet? (Might end up being a reverse harem!)
1. Chapter 1: People

Keys, Magic, and Dragons… Oh My! Chapter 1: People

**(Lucy's POV: Rational Thought Process)**

Wet. Slimy. Disgusting. Basically everything I have ever hated. So why would I be in such a place one might ask, and I would reply that I was not exactly here by choice. In fact I had never agreed to anything faintly similar to what I am going through now. I am only so calm because I know I have a few of my best friends at beck and call, my keys. Well, they're not exactly keys, but my celestial spirit friends from the Celestial Realm. Pretty cool right? Pity I just realized that they're not there.

**(Also Lucy's POV: Panicked Thought)**

Where am I?! Where is this place?! Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy? ANYBODY?! Oh my Mavis HELP ME! Ah! Wait, I have my keys. I could ask Virgo to go tell them where I am! Or maybe not. Checking my belt, I only find empty air where my keys usually live. Uh oh. This is not good. I need my keys! Some of my closest friends are celestial spirits! If I were to lose them it would be devastating! On my other side I check for the whip Virgo gave me. Not there either. Oh great, what am I to do NOW!? Ok Lucy, just calm down, no one is here, I don't have my weapons or keys, and I am in a swamp. I took in a deep shuddering breath and released it slowly.

**(Lucy's POV: Now Almost Recovered)**

Almost completely recovered I stood up from my previously sitting position, on a conveniently placed log no less! I looked up at the sky and saw the night sky, but no moon. The horizon in the East, from what she could see of it, was rapidly growing lighter. Taking another deep breath, I reluctantly plunged into the cold and sopping mud. Looking at the surrounding swamp, I see a small glint of metal in the thick slime. After five feet of trudging I knew this outfit was completely destroyed. Oh how I wished Virgo was here when I really needed her with a new outfit, or any of the other spirits for that matter. I finally reach the glint, only to find my key for Horologium. What a treasure! Now how will I find people? The thought struck me with an almost physical effect. I stopped and thought. Nothing came of it, so I sighed and trudged on. For about three, miserable might I add, days I finally found someone.

The first time I saw him I thought it was a trick of the light, and began to move on. Until he groaned that is. I came to a complete stop, looked both ways, and crossed over to the tree. The boy lay sprawled across several branches. Two huge white glittering wings spread out of his back, though they were horribly mangled, most likely from his fall. I clambered up the tree and gasped. This was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. His hair was as white as bone and had eyes as red as blood, but currently clouded by agony. The thing that caught my attention most was his ears. They weren't round, but pointed! Well, that and the fact that his blood was silver. Oh, and did I forget to mention that his wounds were healing before my very eyes?

I scrambled to get closer towards him, drool falling out of my mouth. He groaned again and sat up, most of his grotesque wounds healed. His wings folded into his back fitting perfectly into the curve of his back. Looking up, he saw me looking at him, drool hanging out of my mouth, and raised one delicately curved eyebrow and said, "Well, my morning is ruined. I woke up expecting a wonderful beauty tending to my wounds, but what do I find? That the beauty I expected is actually a scary old hag. Does Fate really hate me that much?" By the time he was finished with his small tirade; my mouth had been stretched to its limit, almost touching the ground. Suddenly his hands were around my waist, and I gasped as the cool skin of his arms touched my stomach. I struggled for a second until I noticed a rustling and sliding sound behind me. Whispering past my nose, his wings unfurled to a wingspan of about twenty feet, though they looked cramped in the small space of the tree.

With two powerful strikes we were up in the air, skimming the tree tops. His powerful arms held me steady against the formidable wind. I looked behind me, looking at his wings they gleamed now in the sun, rather than the dim glow of the swamp below. Looking ahead again I saw a small village on a small patch of dry land. Slowing down, he hovered ten feet above the ground, me in his arms. He lowered us slowly, wings sweeping up a gale, and deposited us onto the nearest tree.

"Maybe I was wrong. You're a better flyer than I thought you'd be. I was afraid you would struggle and I would have to 'accidentally' drop you." Looking at him, I huffed and slithered down the tree, earning myself a few scrapes and bruises along the way. He followed and talked along the way "My name is Niro, and you are quite rude. Maybe I will call you Rude. Earlier when you were all but drooling on me I asked your name. What is it?" "Lucy." "Oh very nice I like that name. Pity it suites you so poorly."

At that I stopped walking, turned to him, and LUCY KICKED HIM IN THE BALLS! With him writhing on the ground I told him "You may insult me all you like, but you will NOT insult the name my mother gave me. Wretched bastards like you don't deserve such a pretty face." Looking at the small figure on the ground, I then realized something was wrong. I knelt beside him, finding it wasn't a him but a her! What had happened to Niro? The strange girl sat up and blinked against the dim sunlight. Her sapphire eyes almost seemed to look inside of me, not at me. The girl smiled and stood, offering a helping hand to me. I took it and she helped to haul me up out of the sticky mud. The girl's hair had changed from Silver to Silver-Tinted Blue in the sunlight. Still smiling, the girl said to me "Hello. My name is Nira Dracoria. I'm Niro's sister."


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

Keys, Magic, and Dragons…Oh My! Chapter 2: Escape

Nira's POV

Black. Everything; consumed by complete and total darkness. Two glinting yellow orbs appeared in the darkness, staring into my soul. The chips of amber roamed me, all of me. He looked into my heart and saw my darkness, my most hidden side, my secrets. Teeth, more like ivory swords, appear in the darkness in an evil and haunting grin. A low rippling laughter sprung from the maw. Smoke rising out of its nostrils, it turned and a single shaft of light entered the darkness, forcing a soft twilight glow. A dry rustle breaks my dull focus on the light and I peer at him.

Swathed in darkness, devoid of any light, The Lord of Night and Darkness looms before me, huge and terrifying, his form blocking out any moonlight that may have filtered into the dank room otherwise. The Dragon shifts his gaze back to me, settling once again. The raging bloody battle continues, light and darkness, yin and yang, day and night, moon and sun. Enemies since the beginning of time and we are in the same room. Something between us was bound to happen. I just never expected that it would have been me that lost.

I myself am not sure how it even happened. It was all so fast. A piercing pain in my mind, and he took control. He moved my body, my lips. Forced me into his servitude. Normally I would be able to resist a second time, but a lock once broken is useless. It began to happen more and more and more until I fled. Down to the place I so carefully and lovingly safeguarded; the reason I was trapped in the first place. My 'Earth' or 'Terra' was my place, my sanctuary, and now it is in danger, just as it was the whole time, but I was to naive to see it then.

He has been corrupting them, my stars, my people, slowly but surely. Evil and malice now resided in my home. A force I left unchecked for too long, and now it is too late. I can only hope that there are the few who truly care and will carry on the kindness and love I gave them. One day, maybe, I can restore my order and peace. Before that day comes I will have to kill him. The one who did this, these evil acts must be ended, eradicated, exterminated, deleted….. killed. Niro will die. He will fall to my hands, or should I say claws, and mine alone.

I have only ever killed once. What would it feel like again? A life extinguished, put out right before me? Will I be able to carry it out, and if so, could I live with myself then? Probably not, but I would carry that burden for my people, my children. They call each other 'mages' and 'humans', but they are still only children living ignorant and peaceful in their own imaginations. I do not want this for them. I will do it.

As if hearing my inner thoughts, the black dragon shifted again, bringing his eye level with my own. Looking into his eyes, it was like a yellow window, but instead of seeing outside you see the very depths of hell. I turn away first and he leaves, spreading his leathery wings to their full extent and beat the wind to his will and whipped it to do his bidding. Turning away from the space he vacated I look up, faintly seeing the glow of stars, but not the moon. Still no moon. No moon. Moon.

Surging my little remaining power I change myself, asking my brother for strength, and grow out my wings. Great arcs of white feathers bend out of my back pushing their way out of my skin. Putting my hands on the grimy floor I push myself up. I feel him, my brother, and he offers a relief from the agonizing pain of consciousness. So I release myself and fall back into him.

Niro's POV

The air on my skin, the oxygen in my lungs, and the breeze on my feathers. Putting my sister safely inside where she put me, deep inside my consciousness, I lift my wings and force myself up and out. Over the cracked and crumbling wall I fly, farther from the menacing presence of my enemy. Gliding I relax and drift on the gentle updrafts, but by the moment I saw it was too late. He was here and a twinge of fear left me breathless and adrenaline pumped. Picking up speed, I darted through the sky. Too slow for I hear it, his languid and soft voice beckoning me into an everlasting sleep.

Pushing weariness out of my system, I start as he calls out again this time battle ready and armed. I roar back, long and piercing, battle rage fueling me over the swampy landscape below. A slight movement in my peripheral vision is all that warns me before he hits. Swift and powerful he rakes my left flank and I pump my wings for height. Bellowing at his bulkier set he chases. My streamlined body cutting through the wind, he catches my tail. Strong jaws catch my right wing and completely rip out one section of my feathers.

I am left plummeting, only his booming laughter left as a parting gift for the weary. Something was going to happen; I could feel it, but what? Or who?

Waking up is a pain, espically when one is greeted with bright blonde hair and long dribbles of drool all but coating you. Looking at the girl I raise one eyebrow and say, "Well, my morning is ruined. I woke up expecting a wonderful beauty tending to my wounds, but what do I find? That the beauty I expected is actually a scary old hag. Does Fate really hate me that much?" of course I was mentally smirking. This girl looks like she may be fun to tease. Oh well, it's about time I get going. I'll take her with me; she did wake me up after all. Grabbing her around the midsection, I spread my wings and launch my load and myself out of the blasted tree.

Gliding on the warm updrafts, I watch the girl sneak the occasional glance at my wings, even more brilliant out in the sun than in the swamp. She even struggles less. I've done this before, but never has anyone been this calm in my arms while flying. Spotting a village, I decide to take her there. Slowing down, I hover above a tree and gently drop her and follow suit. "Maybe I was wrong. You're a better flyer than I thought you'd be. I was afraid you would struggle and I would have to 'accidentally' drop you." I said speaking my mind, adding a quirk at the end. Huffing she turns from me. She made her way down the tree and I followed soon after. Of course she was going the wrong way though, the opposite way from the village. Following her lead I begin to ramble "My name is Niro, and you are quite rude. Maybe I will call you Rude. Earlier when you were all but drooling on me I asked your name (Not really but I like teasing her). What is it?" She replied rather curtly "Lucy." Deciding to make fun of her more I say "Oh very nice I like that name. Pity it suites you so poorly."

She stops and turns, and feeling her aura of destructiveness I attempt to step back, but the mud would not let me move my feet. Then she kicked me in my one soft spot, all men's' weak spot; the balls. While pitifully rolling around in the mud she evilly says "You may insult me all you like, but you will NOT insult the name my mother gave me. Wretched bastards like you don't deserve such a pretty face." Suddenly I feel her overpower me and take my place. Righting myself I let her take over and feel consciousness as I know it fade away…

Nira's POV

Beautiful. That is the first impression I get as to the beautiful girl in front of me. She seemed to have said something that I missed, because large worried eyes peer down at me. I give her a smile and get up, out of the warm mud. I offer her a hand and she looks at me in a mixture of curiosity and caution. Hurrying to explain I say "Hello. My name is Nira Dracoria. I'm Niro's sister."


	3. Chapter 3: What?

Keys, Dragons, and Magic… Oh My! Chapter 3: What?

Lucy's POV

I could not understand this. No, I couldn't even think. What happened to the hot stuff/eye candy? The girl was pretty, but what happened to Niro? The girl's sapphire eyes shone bright in the flickering sunlight as she looked at me, a warm understanding in their liquid depths. Even as a girl, this person was the ultimate beauty. The only word to describe this girl was flawless.

Finally I rose from my stupor, and seeing that, the girl, Nira, began to explain. "When I was born, my body died soon after, but just as I died my brother, Niro, was born. As twins we held an affinity for each other, and so our souls intertwined and I now reside within him, though I do not come out often. Normally I just watch through his eyes and tell him certain things. You could call me the eyes in the back of his head." The girl grinned blindingly and Lucy knew what was coming. With a surge of magic, the Nira held two blades in her hands, one made of black iron with a white diamond set in the pommel, and intricate black wrought iron roses made up the hilt. The other blade was bone white with a black diamond in the pommel, with dead or wilted white wrought iron plants as the hilt. Both swords were wickedly curved and serrated, and the blades about as long as my arm from shoulder to fingertip.

Gulping slightly I look into her eyes nervously, and see pure unfiltered loathing, as if looking down on her as a lesser being. The eyes warmed and she smiled, but it was only skin deep. Not even seeing her move, I was thrown against a tree with a dull thud, and while recovering, I found two blades at my throat, pressing hard enough to be close to drawing blood. Not even daring to swallow, I shift my spinning eyesight on to Nira. "Well now, I just need to explain something Lucy," said Nira, all but spitting it in my face, "If you dare to get close to Niro, just one inkling of a romantic interest and you die. Not a quick painless death, but slow torture. There are many things worse than death, me included." Letting up on the pressure Nira takes a step away from me, breathing hard with a vein pulsing on her forehead furiously pounding.

This time I saw it, the shift. The change of the face became a grotesque rearrangement of features for a fleeting moment, fading away until all that was left behind was the handsome facial features of Niro. The shift of the eyes was the most unnerving though. From the beautiful sapphire glint of Nira's eyes, to the amethyst of a fell flame, to the crimson of blood that was Niro's. The long hair of Nira was sucked into her head into the short spikes of Niro's hair. Through the process his hair switched from silver to white.

Looking at him now he looked slightly disoriented, and stumbled a bit and, quite 'unfortunately' for me, he rammed straight into me. We went down like trees in a forest. My face heated as his spinning eyes regained focus, only to find them looking directly into warm chocolate eyes, soft lips pressed against his. Realization seemed to dawn on him. His face flushed and he leapt ten feet straight up, hitting his head on the lowest tree branch, and falling unconscious at her feet.

I stared dazedly at his body for several minutes until I realized he was unconscious face down in the mud. I mechanically flipped him over and checked for his breathing which was perfectly fine. Looking at him now he seemed about my age, maybe a little older. Squatting at his side I called out Horologium and inserted him inside. I climbed on top and asked him to begin to move towards a dry island a little bit west of their current location.

Eventually reaching the island, Horologium reached the end of his contracted time and apologized before disappearing into nothingness. Looking at an undignified and snoring Niro caused me to giggle. I soon moved to gather supplies like dry tree branches and began to ponder the day's events. I'm separated from my friends, meet a weird (but hot) stranger who then proceeds to turn into his sister, then back into himself before kissing me and knocking himself out. Wow. It's been a long day.

Before I even realized it, I had dry wood enough for a bonfire that could rival a lighthouse. I took some of the smaller twigs and leaves and piled them together. It was really times like this when I miss Natsu, a pink haired fire dragon slayer (more like a demon of destruction) who could have the whole swamp on fire with less effort than it would take to blink an eye. To solve my problem of starting the fire I decide to ask Virgo for help... Or I tried to. I realized that Horologium was the only spirit I currently possessed. Rather disappointed, I settle against a short bush plush with fuzzy leaves. Deciding to close my eyes, just for a moment, I drift into a restful sleep.

~Time Skip to next morning~

Slowly slipping back to awareness, I lay dumbly for several minutes thinking about how comfy my bed feels this morning. Until it comes back of course, at which I sit up and take a look around. There was a fire in the small pit, probably going all night, but there was still plenty of wood. Sweatdropping, I get up and stretch my muscles, sore from hiking through mud. I looked back at the sleeping bag I had been in, and found that the outside was covered in a short and soft fur while the inside was lined with white and brown fur. I looked around and saw a similar one across the dying fire. It was then I noticed Niro was gone, but there was someone else there.

A man with blue hair sat looking at me, glasses glinting in the light, watching my movements, studying me. I stare back fiercely, and he notices. He blushes ferociously, sneaking a glance in my direction. I open my mouth to speak to the stranger when a rustle of leaves alerts me to the presence of someone else. Turning swiftly, I see Niro hiking up the small side of the island with a deer. He has a bow and a quiver full of arrows, and is covered in dirt and looks most ragged. I stare for a moment, the ruggedness making him more handsome than before, then avert my gaze to look at a most interesting leaf on the tree above.

Niro slings the deer onto the ground and begins skinning it, no hellos or good mornings or anything. He proceeded to cut it up into little chunks and yada, yada, yada. Soon he had the fire roaring back to life and began to cook. He pulled some herbs from a previously overlooked satchel, and began to measure and then mix them. Using magic, he summoned a wrought iron pot, then he pulled water from the mud, pure and glittering, into the pot. Setting it over the fire, he continued to prepare the ingredients as the water boiled.

Finally bringing up the courage to ask I say "Who are you?" to the stranger with blue hair. The whole time he had been sitting at the edge of a small overhang on the edge of their small island. At the sound of her voice her jerked, and turned. He was rather handsome, but not Niro's kind of handsome. Niro's looks practically demanded attention, while this man's was more muted and scholarly, especially with those glasses. He gave me a small smile and said, "Well, I have many names, but my alias is Gerard. Gerard U'shay. Of course you could always call me by my title, Gerard: Master and Overlord of the Sky and Ocean…"


End file.
